Leviathan
by RoachGuy
Summary: Things are about to get ugly for Sailor Moon and her friends. WARNING! VERY rough draft!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Lament Configuration was only one of the keys to the pleasures of Leviathan, it was also one of the weakest. The strongest key was made more then 10 millennia ago in the time of the Sliver Millennium.

Silver Millennium, The Moon Kingdom...

Queen Serenity sat across from a small Asian man, They were in a small room inside the palace. Along the walls where torches and the occasional panting of the royal family. The man had a scruffy look about and and also a strong oder, he appeared to not have bathed in a long time,

"How much?" The Moon Queen asks the small man.

"How much is it worth to you?" he replies.

She places a large bag of coins on the table.

"Take it, it's yours..." he hands her a large crystal. She smirks slightly and quickly leaves the room. "...it always was..." with that said the Asian man vanishes from his seat taking the coins with him.

* * *

Leviathan

A Sailor Moon/Hellraiser Crossover

By. Roachguy

Chapter 0: Prologue

Present Day, Japan

"Stupid Rei... All I was doing was coloring her manga collection. I mean, it's not like I was hurting them, I was just making them better!" Usagi wined at her cat, Luna who looked fairly board with what The girl was talking about.

"Usagi! You and Rei really need to work on getting along better. If a youma where to attack right now while you where bawling about this the other senshi could get hurt!"

Usagi looked down at the cat with tears forming in her eyes, Usagi then picked up her locket from the corner of her desk and threw it at the surprised cat. "LUNA NO BAKA!" Usagi yelled as she ran out of her room with tears flying behind her..

Luna stared at the door for a few moments before shrugging and letting out a sigh and promptly lays back down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

The Silver Crystal in Usagi's locket changes shape slightly causing the locket to twitch. This goes by undetected by the sleeping moon cat next to it. A faint sound of bells sounds is heard in the distance.

* * *

Space

On the other end of the solar system Sailor Pluto is looking through the Time Gates and her blood runs cold. The sound of bells drifting in from the Gates.

Her thoughts go back to the Moon Queen and how she had obtained the Silver Crystal, Through whom she had to obtain it and from where. Only one word came to her lips as she paled visibly "Leviathan".

* * *

AN: Kind of a short one but I figured I would at least let you guys see where I was going with this a little. The Sailor Moon time line of this story will be original. If I had to say when they took place I would have to say at least after Sailor Moon S but thats not completely right. It's been about 3 years since I last saw Sailor Moon at which time I watched all of it and the live action series and read all the manga. And more or less after getting a few different versions of the story I realized I like the characters more then the show it self. I think that might have to do something with my growing up watching the show as it aired here, a nostalgia if you will. So instead of rehashing a story thats already been done with a few new elements, I'm going to do something completely new...or at least thats the plan.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the fic. More will be posted soon, also as soon as my proofreader gets his computer fixed an edited version of this chapter will appear.


	2. Chapter 2

Leviathan

A Sailor Moon/Hellraiser Crossover

By. Roachguy

Chapter: 1a

The First Gate Way

Setsuna was worried. The senshi of time had just seen Crystal Tokyo vanish, and she couldn't find it. Something was coming, something she could not see. "I must find out what has caused this and restore the future." whit that said she began searching the time stream, maybe she could find it before it was too late.

In Usagi's room, the future queen had returned and, the sound of bells had faded and gone undetected by anyone. "I'm sorry Luna." Usagi says to the small moon cat sitting in her lap. "It's just Rei is so mean to me sometimes. I feel like we are drifting apart, I just wis..." she was cut short when her communicator started to beep. She looks down and Ami is on the screen.

"Usagi we need you there is a monster attacking downtown." Ami says and vanishes when there is a large explosion behind her.

"AMI!" Usagi grabs her locket and calls out "Moon Crystal Power!" nothing.

The sound of bells begins again. Luna looks around for a source while Usagi just stares blankly at her locket, suddenly her transformation kicks in. After it finishes she jumps out her window and off to help her friends.

The bells stop.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Time Gates, the bells grow louder.

The senshi of Pluto knows all to well what it means. "Oh god no..."

A image appears in the Time Gates, it is that of a man dressed in black leather, hooks and chains hanging from his belt fresh wounds bleeding on his exposed chest and his face, oh god his face, is covered with a grid like tattoo at the corner of each square a jeweled nail has been driven in.

"The Demons..." Setsuna mutters

"Only to some, Time Guardian" The demon speaks in a low voice that echoes in her very soul.

"No, NO, NOO!!!"

"Your 'senshi' will be mine Time Guardian."

This seems to bring Pluto to her senses "I don't think so" She then points the time staff at the gates. "I will show you a world of pain if you threaten the senshi! DEAD SCRE-" her attack is cut off and her hands are pulled above her head when chains with large hooks go through them. Pluto can do nothing but look on in horror as the demon walks through the gates.

"Pain. How dare you use that word. What you think of as pain is a shadow. Pain has a face. Allow me to show it to you." He pulls a hook from his belt "I AM PAIN"

* * *

Hours pass but it seems like an eternity to Setsuna. She is covered in her own blood inches from death but the demon is keeping her alive some how.

"Your queen did well in keeping us at bay. 10,000 years is what it took us to finally break thru her magic, 10,000 years waiting to taste the flesh of her people." He looks over to the gates "She made such useless things with our power" An image of the earth appears in the gates "Glorious, is it not? The creatures who walk its surface, always looking to the light, never seeing the untold oceans of darkness beyond. There are more humans alive today than in all of its pitiful history. The Garden of Eden. A garden of flesh."

Tears begin to fall down Pluto's face "and your senshi will soon be ours. Young... unformed... oh, what appetites I could teach them."

He turns to her "No more tears" he says as he wipes them from her face "They are a waste of good suffering."

She looks at him "Burn in Hell." Pluto mutters and spits in his face.

The demon wipes his face and grabs her chin "Burn? Oh, such a limited imagination!"

"Now I believe you have an appointment with some of my colleagues" The demon smirks as 4 more demons appear and surround Pluto. She can only scream.

The Pin Headed demon is left standing in front of the Time Gates alone. "Another gate into the world of mortals, I guess I really should thank Serenity next time I see her, I can almost hear her wales of suffering now." Pin Head walks through the gates and vanishes.

TBC...

next time: The Beginning of the End

AN: Another short chapter in the series, I think I am going to keep them short for my own sanity. This is going to be a very dark story if you can't tell. But I am going to try and throw in a bit of humor to balance this story out. You may have noticed many of Pin Heads lines are pretty much straight from the movie that because when I first got the idea for this story I was looking through the script of the original movies and saw that there were just to many lines that would work so well in this story, but don't expect it to be common after the first 2 chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed torchering Pluto. As always C&C welcome.

This is a draft chapter and the final version will be posted once I get it from my Pre-reader


End file.
